


Heading in the Same Direction

by MissLottieMockett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Horseback Riding, Romantic Fluff, White Knight Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLottieMockett/pseuds/MissLottieMockett
Summary: ‘The captain didn’t want to wake you up, they said they could handle this alone’‘Ok and what is it that they can handle alone?’ Ava says rolling her eyes now, whispering typical Legends to herself...





	Heading in the Same Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest, sweetest fanfic I have ever written! It's because I made you all suffer through all that angst... sorry  
> I wrote this fanfic for my dear sister Cami @calzopelios on twitter, because she is the softest and she deserved this.  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Refusing to open her eyes, Ava’s fingertips trace over the wrinkles of the bedsheet hoping to find the warmth of her girlfriend. But all she finds is cold emptiness, she squints her eyes and slowly tries to open them only to see that there is in fact nobody lying on the other side of the bed. A pinching feeling starts building in the pit of her stomach, she rubs her eyes and starts looking around the room, but it is empty and dark. It’s also very silent, maybe even the quietest it has ever been since she first started sleeping over on the Waverider. The feeling in her stomach is now getting quite big to the point where Ava is actually starting to feel worried. Her feet are already touching the cold floor as she jumps out of bed and makes her way to the door.

The hallway is empty and the sound of silence on the ship is getting very eerily. No Nate being his loud self, Mick grunting, Ray blowing something up in the lab, not even the sound of Zari eating. Ava starts walking in the direction of the kitchen, at least one of the idiots will always be found there. As soon as she enters the kitchen she starts frowning, her eyes darting over the entire room, there’s not a soul in sight, her worry is starting to slip into a slight fear now.

‘Gideon?’ the tall blonde asks, bringing her hand to her forehead.

‘Yes director Sharpe?’ Gideon replies instantly.

‘Where is Captain Lance?’ Ava takes a deep breath.

‘She is on a mission with the rest of the Legends.’ Gideon states.

Ava’s eyes widen as she lets out a long sigh, her head sinking deeper into her hand. ‘Why, what, why didn’t they wake me up?’

‘The captain didn’t want to wake you up, they said they could handle this alone’

‘Ok and what is it that they can handle alone?’ Ava says rolling her eyes now whispering _typical Legends_ to herself.

‘An important actress seems to have been misplaced into the year 644 in Wales, Great Britain’ Gideon explains.

Before Gideon finishes that sentence, Ava is already strutting in the direction of the clothes fabricator room. She throws on a blue tunic with a brocade trim at the hem and cuffs and some darker blue trousers. On her way out she grabs a black cloak and fastens it at her shoulder with a brooch while rushing out of the Waverider, she’s had no time to put up her hair, so it’s completely loose and waving behind her.

The cargo bay door opens slowly and the bright sunlight gradually starts filling the room surprising Ava who has to cover her eyes with her hand. In the spaces created by her fingers she can start making out shapes in the distance a few moments later. It’s a picture that should be hung in a museum, the tall blonde chuckles when she sees Sara standing next to a black horse, in the background the beach is soft and white and the sun is creating a beautiful lightshow on the ocean., almost blinding. The smaller blonde is wearing a simple dark green linen dress with a leather belt around the waist, she has clearly already ripped the fabric almost all the way up to the belt. Her hair is loose except for a small ponytail tied up at the back of her head.

‘Would you like to go on a date Director Sharpe?’ Sara says while stretching her arm out in front of her, fingers curling outward towards the slightly baffled taller blonde.

‘I’m guessing there’s no mission?’ Ava asks, arching one eyebrow.

‘No, well, the date can be a mission if you’d like’ Sara answers raising her eyebrows and holding her head slightly crooked. Ava just rolls her eyes at that. ‘It’s just us and Helios over here’ Sara gestures at the horse standing next to her.

‘And who will be riding Helios?’ Ava raises both her eyebrows and peers down at Sara.

‘Well you seemed to enjoy it so much when we were fighting off Vikings, pirates and Romans.’ Sara remarks seriously, but can’t hide a smile by the end of that sentence. It was a serious battle, but she remembers how she felt when her white knight came rushing into the fight to save her on a horse. The way her heart fluttered and skipped a few beats when she grabbed Ava’s hand in the midst of battle.

‘Are you okay?’ Ava’s voice startles Sara who must have been far gone in her daydream because she had completely missed the probably exciting scene of her knight in shining armor getting onto the bareback horse. Sara makes a disgruntled noise at the thought of missing out and turns around to face Ava, who is surrounded by a halo of sunlight and the captain’s mouth falls open just a little making the director blush and smile. Ava holds her hand out to Sara who grabs it without a second thought and swings elegantly up to sit behind the taller blonde, her hands slipping around Ava’s waist. The touch shouldn’t have surprised Ava, but the warm feeling that erupted through her entire being did take her by surprise, she just wanted to stay in this moment forever. She turned her head to look at the woman that made her feel like this and was met with a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she almost brought her hand to her chest to hold it back.

‘Let’s go!’ Sara urges with a smirk, knowing very well what feelings she had stirred in Ava.

‘Where do you want to go?’ Ava asks, looking around the area, it’s all beautiful green on one side and the endless sea on the other, up ahead she can see some cliffs. The way the waves crash into the solid mass trying to find a way through with such force, reminds her of how rocky the beginning of her relationship with Sara was.

‘Anywhere’ the captain answers, her face half buried in Ava’s back, trying to hide her dumbass smile. At that the director gently squeezes the horse into a slow paced walk and steers it into the direction of the cliffs. The sun is warm but not too hot, a soft breeze coming from the sea balances the temperature just perfect. Birds chirping on one side and waves crashing on the other creates some nice background music. They ride for at least an hour, time feels a bit hazy as they were both completely lost in each other while riding past some beautiful scenery, being amazed by a herd of wild horses passing by and even catching a seal sunbathing on a rock. Ava urges the horse into a gallop where the terrain allows it and only for short periods.

When they reach a small forest Ava reigns in the horse, they have to slow down because the plants are growing so close together. They have to duck their heads and push branches away to make it through the densest parts. Because she was so busy, it took Ava completely by surprise when Helios suddenly rears out of control. She instinctively grabs hold of him and manages to stay on the horse, just barely. With her inherent horse skills she calms down the horse and she keeps petting him and gently caressing him until he’s back to his normal self. It’s then that she realizes for the first time that the arms around her waist are gone, a slight panic starts growing in the pit of her stomach and she starts darting her eyes around the area. Sara was knocked off the horse and is now lying on the slightly muddy forest floor, she’s unresponsive and she seems to have landed on a rock. Ava jumps off the horse and runs over to the tiny blonde. Her knees hit the ground next to Sara hard, but she doesn’t care about the pain. With her fingers she searches Sara’s neck for a pulse.

‘No, this can’t be happening again…’ Ava mutters to herself worried. But she had barely finished that sentence before Sara grabbed the hand near her neck and pulls the taller blonde on top of her. Their faces are only a few inches apart now, they can feel each others breathing. Ava opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, Sara rolls them around so that the captain is now on top. She giggles as she holds the director’s wrists down next to her head. Ava’s facial expression jumps from slight shock to pure judgement, one eyebrow arched, but Sara just shrugs and rolls her eyes as she bends down and presses her lips into Ava’s. Her hair drapes over the director’s face and when she feels Ava melt into the kiss, raising her head as much as she can, the captain releases her grip on her wrists and puts her hand on the back of Ava’s neck, pulling her even closer. The touching of their skin sends shivers down both their bodies, like a wave they seem to pass to each other back and forth.

Without interrupting the kiss, Ava slides her hand up Sara’s body and grabs her at her waist, pulling her down and rolling them over once again.

‘Aw, aw, aw’ Sara yelps, bringing her hand to her head. They break the kiss and Ava’s face instantly turns into worry.

‘What, what’s wrong?’ Ava asks, her eyes searching Sara’s face for answers.

‘Rock, rock.’ Sara says, smiling, the cutest laughter escaping her mouth. Ava answers by jabbing her pretty hard on the shoulder.

‘What was that for?’ Sara asks slightly surprised.

‘For making me think you were seriously injured, don’t ever do that again!’ Ava replies with a quite serious tone in her voice, her face giving away a hint of pleasure however.

‘Uhu…pretty sure you enjoyed that’ Sara smirks as she starts getting up and sticks out her arm to offer Ava help, who grabs it and pulls herself up while staring down Sara hard. The director then makes her way back to the horse, not giving Sara the pleasure of looking back once. When Ava behaves like this it reminds the captain of what they were like in the beginning and it does things to her. She lets out  a long breath that she seems to have been holding way too long and starts looking down at her dress.

There’s huge dark smudges all over her face, arms and down the sides of her dress, the back must look even worse, basicly everything is wet and dirty, same as Ava. That’s when she notices the cutest little waterfall just behind Ava and Helios, she walks past Ava, who was petting the horse, but is now following Sara’s movement with curiosity. The waterfall ends up in a small creek and she follows the stream to a denser part of the forest, when she pushes away some of the branches she sees the most beautiful small lagoon surrounded by cliffs. A mischievous smile appears on her face and she throws one glance at Ava before running off. Ava scrunches her brows confused and her eyes trace Sara running off and disappearing in between the branches.

The former assassin is already halfway to the water and slithering out of her dirty dress by the time Ava pushes away the branches to see what got Sara to speed away like that. The director’s cheeks start turning red the as she lets her eyes trace a path from Sara’s smooth ankles up her muscled legs, hips, the curves of her abs up to her bra and by the time her eyes meet Sara’s, she is already staring back at her with the typical _that’s my girl_ look on her face. Ava is biting her lip and quickly tries to hide her flushed face, but it’s way too late so instead she decides to start walking over to Sara, as confident as she can. The smaller blonde chuckles at the sight, turns away and starts running off to the water again.

‘Try to keep up director Sharpe!’ she yells teasingly. Ava rolls her eyes while trying to discard her clothes in a slightly less elegant and smooth way than Sara, because she is too distracted by the scene in front of her. The small blonde is already in the sea, her feet splashing into the water, a smile on her face so bright it could blind you. It’s a heartwarming sight that makes the taller blonde smile as she makes her way over to Sara. By the time Ava arrives, the adventurous captain is already jumping in and out of the water and doing backflips over the waves. The director is a little more careful with her approach of the possibly very cold water, she hesitantly sticks her big toe out to let the water flow over it. But she pulls it back quickly when she feels how cold it is.

‘Oh come on Aves, the water is not that bad’ Sara tries to convince her, which Ava shrugs off, but she is not going to let the irresponsible captain get the better of her so she takes a deep breath and walks into the water. But the moment she finds herself comfortable with the temperature and the progress she made, a small blonde comes jumping out of the water, grabs her arm and pulls her into the sea. Ava shrieks when she feels the cold embrace her entire body suddenly. The sound that came out of Ava made Sara laugh more than she probably should and she is soon met with a barrage of water splashes in her face. Sara doesn’t wait a second before retaliating with her own splashing. But somewhere in the middle of all that splashing one of the two manages to put their hand behind the back of the other and pull them together. Their lips are inches apart and they can feel each others slightly elevated breathing and it doesn’t take long before there are no inches left between them and they collide. Fingers and hands start traveling everywhere on their bodies, rediscovering each other once again, it never gets old. Ava’s hand is on the back of Sara’s head trying to pull her even more into the kiss and Sara’s hand is on Ava’s back pushing their bodies as close as they can be, enough heat radiating from them to make them completely forget about their freezing surroundings.

A few hours later Sara finds herself lying on the beach, she’s starting to wake up, but keeps her eyes closed trying to soak in the blissful moment as much as possible.

‘Hey sleepy head’ Ava’s slightly cracked voice seems to come out of nowhere. Sara reluctantly opens one eye and sees the taller blonde’s face hovering over her upside down, her beautiful hair surrounding them like a wall.

‘Hey you’ Sara says quietly, closing her one opened eye once again, not wanting to wake up just yet. Feeling Ava’s fingers running through her hair is not going to make her wake up faster at all and when she feels the softest kiss planted on her forehead she was sure she was never going to want to leave this spot.

‘The sun will be going down soon, we should start heading back’ Ava says, sitting back on her heels and looking out at the peaceful horizon. With one hand she brushes her hair back, putting some strands behind her ear, the other hand is now caressing Sara’s cheek. Sara makes no intention of leaving however so Ava bends back down all the way untill her mouth is an inch from Sara’s ear. ‘There’s so many ways we can continue this back on the Waverider’ she whispers seductively. The captain’s mouth falls open.

‘Director Sharpe!’ Sara remarks sarcastically with an exaggerated sigh. But the trick did it’s job as Sara was now already turned around on her belly and resting on her elbows, her eyes wide open. Ava is already standing and gathering her clothes like breadcrumbs they left leading them back to the forest. Sara grumbles, but starts to get up and pick up her own clothes, still dirty of course, another plan that did not really work out as intended, but it was fun anyway, Legends style.

A few minutes later Ava is dressed again and pushing branches away to go back to the clearing in the forest. Helios is still standing there enjoying some fresh grass, he looks up for a second when he sees the tall blonde walk over to him, it’s almost like he’s raising an eyebrow at her, but Ava must be imagining that. Ava still squints her eyes at him before starting to pet his forehead, slow gentle strokes all the way down to his muzzle. She plants a kiss right between his eyes and keeps her forehead against his for a moment.

‘You’re cute’ Sara surprises Ava, who has to take a step backwards.

‘Well it seems I really like horses’ Ava says almost as if she were asking a question. She pats Helios on the neck and makes her way around him, Sara follows her movement with great interest. Suddenly Ava starts running, leaps off a rock, plants her hands on the back of the horse and lands nicely on top. The smaller blonde’s mouth falls open for a second before making another typical _that’s my girl_ Sara Lance face. Ava smiles shyly at the captain and reaches out her hand for her to grab which Sara takes and swings herself on top of the horse. Sara slides her arms around Ava’s waist again, but this time she pulls Ava as close as possible, as if she is afraid to lose her and she rests her head against the director’s back. Ava turns her head towards Sara slightly and smiles into her shoulder as she gently squeezes her legs to urge Helios forward.

The ride back is like a dream, the cliffs are gorgeous and the setting sun is creating the most beautiful horizon with an entire pallet of colors. It’s difficult to tell where the sky ends and the sea begins, like it is hard to tell where Sara starts and Ava begins as they are so completely wrapped up together. The moment was never going to last of course… In the distance Ava starts noticing something, accompanied by the sound of multiple hooves in gallop. The sound comes closer and closer and Sara lifts her head from Ava’s back to try and peek over the taller blonde’s shoulder. Ava’s eyes are fixated on the scene unraveling before her, a tall blonde woman about the same height as Ava is riding a horse and galloping towards them, followed by what seems to be Mick riding a horse and the rest of the Legends come into sight a few moments after. And as the woman, who seems to be having the time of her life, comes closer, Ava’s mouth falls open more and more, same for Sara. Ava and the woman exchange surprised gazes with each other as she passes by.

‘Gideon, what is happening?’ Sara quickly asks over her intercom.

‘It seems the Legends were unable to convince the actress to come back with them and she seems very capable at horse riding’ Gideon explains calmly, Sara thinks there’s just a hint of amusement in her voice. Ava’s mouth is still all the way open, like her jaw has been dislocated.

‘Ok Gideon, but why does….’ Sara starts

‘…she look exactly like director Sharpe?’ Gideon finishes Sara’s question. ‘Because it seems this woman was the original used for the clones in the future,

her name is Jes Macallan’

**Author's Note:**

> This was all slightly out of my comfort zone and there are some references that only Cami will understand, so sorry for that....  
> Comments are always welcome! Thank you!


End file.
